A New Beginning
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: Sara lives after what Natalie does to her. What hell does she go through? From Natalie's trial to five years later, Sara strives to survive and live her life and continue her life with Grissom.


A New Beginning

Spoilers: Living Doll

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of CSI

Sara laid in the hospital bed, her arm in a brace and her leg, her bone was cracked and in a brace. She had flowers and cards filling the whole room, Brass had given her a small dog that looked like Bruno. Greg gave her a new iPod to listen to, Catherine brought her a a boquet of daisies. Nick and Warrick gave her a new journal. Grissom gave her a single orange rose, no one could understand why he gave her a singe rose.

"Here you go girl." Nick handed her a journal. "For complaints of your hospital stay."

"Thanks guys." Hugging them both.

"iPod, Griss told me what you like so me and Archie took care of it."

"Greggo, thank you." She gave him and hug and a kiss on the cheek.

They all looked at Grissom, he went over and kissed Sara's forehead before handing her a single orange rose. She smiled and looked at him.

"Thank you," letting a tear slip.

"I love you Honey," everyone was silent and Sara nodded with a reply. "I love you too."

"A single rose?" They looked at Warrick, Sara nodded.

"It means alot to me, he knows that."

"Oh, listen our case is waiting, so..."

Four Months Later

The trial of Natilie Davis was in process, ADA Mitchell stood questioning Sara's doctor.

"Dr. Kyles, what was the extent of CSI Grissom's injuries?"

"Well...she had a cracked tibia, two broke fingers, her ulna bone was fractured and she suffered a miscarriage. She was eight weeks pregnant. For two weeks she was unable to walk, she wore a brace for six weeks but it was removed two months ago."

"She can walk now, isn't that right?"

"With a small limp, it is unnoticable unless you stare for a few minutes. Mrs. Grissom is stubborn and never gives up. She was able to return to work two weeks ago."

"You are also her pychologist, how is her mental level after this...accident."

"Her state of mind is...she is handling it well. Due to patient-doctor confidenciality I can not disclose everything but she has had a very bad life so she learns to cope with the bad events in her life."

"Thank you Dr. Kyles, your witness." He sat down and looked at Sara, she nodded at him.

Natalie's attorney, Gabe Hether, stood and went to the doctor, "Mrs. Grissom's injuries weren't life threatening were they?"

"No, unless you count the child she lost. That did effect her..."

After the doctor, they called Sara to the stand, she slowly walked to the stand and sat down.

"Please state your name, date of birth and occupation for the record."

"Sara Katelyn Sidle-Grissom. September sixteenth nineteen seventy-one. Crime Scene Investigator for Clark County Crime Lab."

"Please sit Mrs. Grissom," Sara sat and Mitchell looked at her. "How are you feeling today Sara?"

"A little pain but other then that I'm fine."

"Can you walk me through the day of your abduction, from when you woke."

"Let's see, I might...forget one or two things but I'll try to remember it all."

"Go slow if you need to."

"I woke up to my husband kissing my forehead like he does every morning, well mornings to us are actual nights. I woke graveyard, he made us breakfast or dinner to you. I took a shower while he did so, after eatting and relaxing till seven, that's when we go in. We went in and did paperwork till a call came in. He went first and I arrived two hours later, he gave the scene to me. I processed till CSIs Willows and Stokes arrived. I went back to the lab to process, after a while I decided to go home and rest after my processing was done. I remember getting to my car and someone calling my name. The next thing I remember waking up to a pain, I saw the defendent and she laid a car ontop of me. The next thing I remember is a wolf, I laid still as it came over."

"What next?"

"It left, the next thing I remember was it began to rain, I thought I'd drown."

"But you didn't, go on."

"After the water rose, I managed to pull myself from under the car and crawled to the hill."

"It was still raining and your leg and arm were in bad shape, how far did you get?"

"To a tree about maybe fifty feet, I passed out and the next thing I remember was hearing the chopper and people yelling my name."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"You lost your baby, how are you handling that?"

"I know we'll have another child in a year or two but I felt like my life was riped from my hands."

"How?"

"I had the perfect life, perfect man, perfect job and I had a child on the way, something we planned. In an instant the defendent took that away, now I have to start over."

"Start over?"

"My life wasn't like it was, I have to take baby steps to get back to my job due to the leg problems I have. I have to re-examine the relationship with my husband and I have to wait to be a mother again."

"I'm sorry," she nodded and sat there, "I'm finished, your witness."

Hether stood up and walked to Sara, "can you do me a favor and stand up."

"Why?"

"Can you walk across this floor, from the jury box to the court recorder and back."

Mitchell stood and looked at the judge. "Your honor, Mrs. Grissom had a leg injury and it hurts her constantly. Why parade her while she's in pain?"

"Your honor, if Mrs. Grissom is able to work in the field, I'm sure walking is no problem."

"I'll allow it but Mr. Hether, watch what you ask again. Mrs. Grissom can you please walk for Mr. Hether."

Sara stood up and walked to the jury box, she looked at Grissom who looked at her, nodding.

"Can you please walk to the court reporter." Sara walked to the court reporter and stopped, bitting her lip. "And back." She walked back and looked at Hether. "How do you feel now?"

"Okay, just the normal pain."

"You can sit down now." She sat down and looked at him. "Mrs. Grissom, is it true that before your abduction, your husband was indeed your boss and you two carried on a two year...what's the right word...relationship beyond the office?"

"That is true but we married before the abduction, two weeks to be exact."

"What action did your superiors take to resolve the situation?"

"Two supervisors, Gil became supervisor to CSIs Warrick Brown and NIck Stokes. CSI Catherine Willows became mine and CSI Greg Sanders' supervisor."

"Let's move on to Natalie, have you two ever met before the incident?"

"We bumped into each other in the hall before. I found her sweet and quiet..."

"And now?"

"I think...I think Natalie has some issues to work out and that's all I have to say..."

Sara sat quiet and Hether looked at her, shaking his head.

"I'm through."

"You may step down Mrs. Grissom." Sara smiled at the judge as she stepped down and walked to her seat. "Anymore witnesses Mr. Mitchell?"

"None your honor."

"Mr. Hether?"

"None your honor."

"Then tomorrow at nine you may give your closing arguements."

Nine the Next Morning

Mitchell got up first and walked to the jury box, "When you look at the defendent, she looks like a quiet and sweet girl but you really see a monster. She placed Sara Grissom, a wife, a mother and a very important person to the community, under a car. She left her to die, for the wolves to feed on her body, to do what...to get back at the man who drove her father to suicide. No one drives a person to suicide but Natalie Davis thought that. She placed Sara under that car, she caused Sara to have to start her life over, she made Sara loose the child she and her husband were planning to have...for what? To get back at a man who did no wrong. The defense says she's the real victim but she's not, the real victim left it's mother's body as bloody tissue. I miscarried child who no longer lives, is the real victim. Sara got hurt, very hurt, she can't walk without pain, she can't go back to work like she left for a vacation. Her marriage hit the rocks for a week, the Grissoms love each other, so much that he, even as her boss, would take the chance and risk his career to have a life with her. That love is so strong that even after everything, they are still together. Natalie Davis nearly riped Sara from everything she loved, attempting to murder her. So when you go into that room, know that Natalie Davis isn't the real victim. The real victim is dead and it's a miracle it's mother survived."

Once he sat down, Hether stood and walked over to the jury box, "the prosuction makes a good point, atleast on the point that they love each other. Natalie Davis is a very sick girl. She's had alot in her life, she wasn't in her right mind when she placed Mrs. Grissom under the car. Who in their right mind would place a person under a car? If Natalie had known about the baby, maybe things would have been different but no one knew, no one but two people who kept their relationship out of sight. So when you go into the room, know that the real Natalie Davis didn't mean to hurt Sara or kill her baby, she was just pushed aside by another Natalie Davis."

He sat down and the jury looked at them all, mostly at Sara.

Lab, Two Days Later

Sara sat readin in Grissom's office when his cell rang, a text message came on.

**Jury Is N**

Grissom looked at Sara and nodded, "jury's in." She nodded and and stood up as he did.

The team was back in court, Grissom held Sara's hand as the foreman stood up.

"Have you reached a decision Madam Foreman?"

"We have your honor, in the case of the people vs. Natalie Davis, on the charge of the attempted murder, we find the defendent, Natalie Davis, guilty. On the charge of kidnapping in the first degree, we find the defendent, Natalie Davis, guilty. On the charge of involunteery manslaughter, we find the defendent, Natalie Davis, guilty."

"Monday we will proceed with punishment, court is ajorned."

Sara took a deep breathe, she had justice, her lost child had justice and she could move on with her life.

"Honey?" Sara looked at Grissom and smiled.

"I'm fine Gil, I'm fine. I feel like we got justice." He nodded and hugged her, she smiled.

Grissom saw the smile and smiled back, he hadn't seen the Sidle smile since before Natalie had taken her.

"I'm glad to see that smile back." He kissed her forehead and they stood up.

One Year Later

Sara laid in the hospital, this time she was glad to be there. She was giving birth to her daughter. As of the moment, she was nine cenimeters. Grissom looked at Sara as she rested finally, the epideral was helping her.

"How do you feel?" Grissom placed a hand on her head and rubbed it through her hair.

"Pain, of course it's a good reason why."

"Yeah, Kayla is a good reason to be in pain."

"What does her name mean? You never told me, I figured you had a good reason for naming her Kayla Dante Sidle-Grissom."

"It means Everlasting Love." Sara smiled and nodded.

"It's a good meaning, she is to show that our love is everlasting."

"Alright Mrs. Grissom," the midwife came in and looked at Sara. "Let's see if you are ready to push."

They checked and Sara was deemed to be ten cenimeters. After twenty minutes, Kayla Dante Sidle-Grissom entered the world with a very healthy and loud cry.

Four Years Later

Sara ran after her daughter in the park, her limp was gone due to months of physical therapy.

"Kay, I'm gonna get you?"

"No you're not Mommy, I'm gonna get you." Kayla turned around and ran to Sara. "I win, I tagged you Mommy."

"You won." Sara lifted Kayla into her arms and smiled at her. "Should we see what Daddy is doing with DJ?"

"In trouble!"

"Maybe." Sara started walking to where her husband and son were playing on the playground. Daniel James Sidle Grissom or DJ as he was called was two years old and very quiet.

"Hey you two." Grissom looked up from where he had caught DJ on the slide to see his wife and daughter standing there.

"My girls."

They had made a deal before Kayla's arrival to never speak of the past and Natalie. They never forgot the past but focused on the future and their children. Their marriage was strong and they loved their children, all three of them. Their lost child, Kayla and DJ, they didn't dwell on their lost child only placing the memory in their heart as they focused on their two live ones.

"Yes, we're your girls and this is my baby boy." Taking DJ as Grissom took Kayla.

"Let's go to the lab, it's Kayla birthday and Aunt Catherine says we need to come."

"Lab, let's go."


End file.
